The spinal column is a highly complex system of bones and connective tissues that provides support for the body and protects the delicate spinal cord. The spinal column includes a series of vertebrae stacked one on top of the other, each vertebral body including an inner or central portion of relatively weak cancellous bone and an outer portion of relatively strong cortical bone. The vertebrae in the cervical, thoracic, and lumbar regions of the spine are separated by intervertebral discs, which serve as cushions between adjacent vertebrae to dampen compressive forces experienced by the spine. A vertebral canal containing the spinal cord is formed by the intervertebral foramen of the vertebrae. In spite of the complexities, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist in nearly every direction. For example, the kinematics of the spine normally includes flexion, extension, rotation, and lateral bending.
There are many types of conditions that can lead to significant pain and affect movement of the spine, including spinal disorders such as scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), kyphosis (abnormal forward curvature of the spine, usually in the thoracic spine), excess lordosis (abnormal backward curvature of the spine, usually in the lumbar spine), and spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of one vertebra over another, usually in a lumbar or cervical spine), as well as conditions caused by abnormalities, disease, or trauma, such as ruptured or slipped discs, degenerative disc disease, fractured vertebra, and the like. In addition to causing pain, these conditions may also threaten the critical elements of the nervous system housed within the spinal canal.
One of the most common methods for treating these conditions is to immobilize a portion of the spine to allow treatment. Traditionally, immobilization has been accomplished by rigid stabilization. For example, in a conventional spinal fusion procedure, a surgeon restores the alignment of the spine or the disc space between vertebrae by installing a rigid fixation rod between pedicle screws secured to adjacent vertebrae. Bone graft is placed between the vertebrae, and the fixation rod cooperates with the screws to immobilize the two vertebrae relative to each other so that the bone graft may fuse with the vertebrae.
Dynamic stabilization has also been used in spinal treatment procedures. Dynamic stabilization does not result in complete immobilization, but instead permits enhanced mobility of the spine while also providing sufficient stabilization to effect treatment. One example of a dynamic stabilization system is the Dynesys® system available from Zimmer, Inc. of Warsaw, Ind. Such dynamic stabilization systems typically include a flexible spacer positioned between pedicle screws installed in adjacent vertebrae of the spine. Once the spacer is positioned between the pedicle screws, a flexible cord is threaded through a channel in the spacer. The flexible cord is also secured to the pedicle screws by a housing and set screw, thereby retaining the spacer between the pedicle screws while cooperating with the spacer to permit mobility of the spine.
In some instances, it is desirable to immobilize a portion of the spine using a rigid stabilization system without significantly limiting the mobility or increasing the stress on nearby areas of the spine. Although combining the rigid stabilization system with a dynamic stabilization system would help achieve this objective, there are several challenges associated with doing so. Specifically, there are several challenges associated with combining a flexible element, such as a braided polymer cord, with a rigid element, such as a rigid fixation rod, in a single construct. The cord and rod are ideally connected or coupled to each other before or during a surgical procedure. But the stiffness of the flexible element is often designed to decrease after placement into a patient's body and as treatment occurs to provide increased range of motion. Therefore, a spinal stabilization system in which the rigid element remains sufficiently coupled to the flexible element after this “relaxation” is highly desirable.